An Empty Box
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: Finding a gift for a rich boy like Atobe Keigo is very, very hard, as Yukimura Seiichi finds out as Valentine's Day approached. [Waltz Pair]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. BUT I DO OWN THIS PAIRING! – I still haven't found any other fanfics with this pair xP

**Title: **An Empty Box

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Atobe x Yukimura - The Waltz Pair

**Summary: **Finding a gift for a rich boy like Atobe Keigo is very, very hard, as Yukimura Seiichi finds out as Valentine's Day approached.

Yay! If you like this pairing, I have written two other one shots about these two…

-

Yukimura Seiichi paced around his room furiously. There was no way he could get a present for Atobe. Atobe Keigo, who had all the money a 14-year-old ever needed. And that's just what had gotten the Rikkai captain so distressed. Just what was he going to get Atobe for Valentine's Day? It was already the thirteenth, and he had just today to get his boyfriend a present.

"Mum, I'm just going out shopping, okay?"

"Make sure you're back before 7," was the reply. So Yukimura left house with a jacket, scarf and his wallet. He really hoped that tomorrow wasn't as chilly as today because he really wanted the day to be perfect.

Noon came and went and Yukimura had only bought one thing. All of the gifts the stores offered didn't seem to quite fit Hyoutei's captain. They were all things that seemed too common, and Yukimura wanted something that would be memorable for the two of them.

A loud rumble emitted from his stomach, reminding him it was a long time past his lunch time. He glanced at his watch. Four o'clock in the afternoon. Yukimura made his way to a café where and Atobe frequently visited. To his surprise, he saw the very person who had been troubling his mind for the past week. Atobe motioned for Yukimura to sit down with him.

"I thought you might be here," the narcissist nonchalantly stated. "You mother told me you were out shopping." He looked at the brown paper bag Yukimura had laid on the table suspiciously but didn't say anything. Yukimura just nodded. "Let's order some food, shall we?" Yukimura smiled, blushing as he felt his stomach rumble. Atobe just laughed. "My treat." He called the waiter over and ordered their usual.

"You have something to tell me?" Yukimura asked after a long period of silence lapsed with the diva's eyes trained on him.

"Yes. We will be spending tomorrow at the cottage." Yukimura nodded, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "I will take you home today."

The shops were close to shutting down and Atobe had just said that he would be taking him home. Yukimura sighed. There would be way to get the Hyoutei captain a nice gift now. He was doomed.

-

Yukimura went back to pacing the room. Today was the day.

"Seiichi, your friend is here." Yukimura gathered up the gift bag. "Have a good day."

"Thanks mum." He ran out the door to meet Atobe waiting with his chauffeur.

The trip to the cottage was a quiet one. It wasn't until they were inside and seated did Yukimura speak up.

"Atobe. I got you a present for Valentine's." Hesitatingly, the soft-spoken boy handed Atobe two gifts, both wrapped in red cellophane with a white bow on each.

"Two?"

"Open them."

As expected, the diva opened the biggest first. He smiled warmly when he saw the gift. It was a mahogany photo frame with intricate carvings, but it wasn't the frame that caught his attention. It was the picture. Inserted was a snapshot of the two of them at the park. Yukimura's arms were around his neck, a silly grin plastered on his face. As for Atobe, his eyes were surprisingly soft, and a genuine smile adorned his features as he faced the blue-haired boy in the photo.

"Open the other one," Yukimura prompted, pleased that Atobe had liked the first gift.

Slowly, Atobe peeled off the cellophane. It was a shiny, metallic box. Cautiously he opened it.

"It's empty!"

"No it's not." Yukimura caught Atobe hand in his and traced a love heart on the bottom of the box. "This box has all of my love in it. Every time I was sad, I would blow kisses into it. So you see, it's not empty." The look on Atobe's face was priceless. His eyes were glimmering with unshed tears and a cheesy grin was on his face.

"Oh Seiichi."

One side of Yukimura's mouth quirked into a lopsided smile as Yukimura kissed his boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Keigo."

**Owari**

-

**Author's Notes**

Corny, no? Whatever, I hoped you liked it. I thought it was sweet XD Happy Valentine's Day!

Support the Waltz Pair by reviewing!!

--Duckii Mustang


End file.
